


the time carlos met josh hutcherson at the KCAs (and groped him)

by poetictragedy



Category: Actor RPF, Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Crack, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of Big Time Rush are at the Kid's Choice Awards and Carlos finally gets to meet the man he's been crushing on for a while: Josh Hutcherson. Who knew that Josh would want to meet Carlos too and that they'd end up grabbing each other's ass before the night is through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the time carlos met josh hutcherson at the KCAs (and groped him)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is such fucking crack and I wrote it for one of my best friends, as well as my boyfriend, but decided to post it on here because -- why not share it with the world? Even if no one reads it, oops.
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes you find.

They’re at the Kid’s Choice Awards and waiting for it to start, all four of them sitting together and talking, excitement buzzing in the air. Carlos looks around at everyone else and notices a few people he’s met before, waving at them when they turn, catching his eye. He turns back around when Kendall elbows him and hisses, “What?!”

“There’s that guy you have a crush on,” Kendall whispers and he points to the stage where Josh Hutcherson is standing with Jennifer Lawrence, the two of them waiting around for the signal to start the whole show. 

Carlos turns red and makes a face, turning to glare at Kendall. “I don’t have a crush on him, dude,” he says, in the quietest whisper he can manage.

“Then why did you stare at the screen and drool when we watched The Hunger Games? I know it wasn’t because of Jennifer, cause she wasn’t on the screen.”

Someone on stage says something and starts counting down, which is enough to shut them both up. Carlos turns to face the stage again and leans back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. When Josh and Jennifer start talking about the nominees, Carlos’ heart jumps in his chest and he fidgets.

Then Josh turns around and Kendall elbows Carlos again, grinning when his best friend looks at him and he glares at him, his cheeks heating up.

“He’s got a bigger ass than you,” is what Kendall whispers before Josh turns back around to face the crowd and Carlos puts both hands on his face, groaning against his palms. He suddenly doesn’t want to be there, doesn’t want to sit through another two hours of this torture, but he can’t just leave. 

Jennifer announces the winner of the award, something Carlos hadn’t been paying attention to, and they come on stage, the entire crowd applauding. The boys clap, too, and Carlos watches Josh turn around again and, yeah, his ass was definitely bigger than Carlos’.

Kendall catches him looking and grins, leaning in to whisper, “Stop staring.”

“Fuck you,” he replies back and they both go silent again.

Neither of them speak until Josh comes back on stage, winning an award for best actor, and Carlos claps harder than his three friends. Okay, yeah, maybe he’s just a little excited but The Hunger Games was a good movie and Josh deserved the award.

“Why don’t you go talk to him after the show?” Kendall asks while Josh makes his speech and Carlos clenches his jaw, his cheeks tinged pink as he watches the other man on stage. “Or is he too young for you?”

Carlos blinks and turns, glaring at Kendall. “What are you talking about?”

“He’s only twenty.”

“That’s only a three year age gap,” Carlos mumbles and rolls his eyes. 

A grin spreads across Kendall’s face and he whispers, “So you’re thinking about it?”

Carlos doesn’t answer, just keeps his eyes on the stage until Josh is gone. He sits still through the other categories until theirs is announced. A hand wraps around his wrist and Carlos smiles at Kendall, unable to stay mad at him for very long.

Big Time Rush is called onto the stage and all four boys stand, hugging one another before they head up, hugging the people presenting the awards. Carlos takes the mic first and thanks all of the boys, his family, and all of the fans. He steps aside to let someone else up, his eyes scanning the crowd until he sees Josh, his heart jumping when he notices the other man is smiling. Full on grinning and clapping, their eyes connecting before Carlos looks away, too embarrassed to stare at Josh any longer.

As soon as they’ve thanked everyone and their time is up, the boys move back to their seats, where they stay during the rest of the show. Once it’s over, they file out of their row and join the crowd, going their separate way with the promise of catching up later. Carlos makes his way to the end of the rows and leans against the last one, watching people go by, his eyes catching on Josh again, who’s only a few yards away.

He takes a deep breath and smiles at the other man when he comes closer, his heart pounding when he realizes that Josh is stopping near him. The younger man steps out of the way for the crowd behind him and he gets so close that Carlos can smell he cologne he wears and, fuck, that does not make his situation better.

“Carlos, right?” Josh asks, leaning in so Carlos can hear him and he nods his head, licking his lips quickly. “I just wanted to say that I think your band is awesome.”

Heat spreads across Carlos’ face and he smiles. “Thanks,” he replies and turns to lean in so he can whisper in Josh’s ear. “You’re a great actor; The Hunger Games is one of my favourite movies.”

“Thanks.” Josh laughs against Carlos’ ear and then pulls away, looking at him for a moment before tilting his head toward the exit. He doesn’t say anything else but Carlos gets the idea, so he follows behind Josh, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

They make it outside a few minutes later and Carlos breathes in deeply, taking the cool night’s air into his lungs. He follows Josh to the parking lot and they stop at his car, the two of them leaning against it slightly. 

“So,” Josh says and smiles, looking at Carlos, “where are the other guys?”

“They went to talk to other people.”

Josh nods and licks his lips. “You didn’t want to?”

“What?”

“Talk to other people,” Josh says and Carlos blushes, shaking his head. “Why not?”

Shrugging a shoulder, Carlos turns so his side is leaning against the car. “Because I have a lot on my mind and I didn’t want to see anyone. I’ve met everyone here, I think, besides —”

“Me?”

“Yeah,” Carlos answers and laughs, nodding slowly. “Besides you, Jennifer, and Liam but that’s because you three never seem to be in the same place as me for more than a few days.”

A laugh bubbles up from Josh’ throat and he grins. “I’ve been to the studio where you guys shoot Big Time Rush a million times,” he points out and Carlos blinks, looking at him with his eyebrows drawn together. “You didn’t know that?”

“No, I didn’t. Huh. I could have met you a long time ago, then.”

They grow silent and Josh shivers, moving to open the back passenger door of his car, hopping inside. He sits with his back facing the opposite door and his feet on the pavement, hands folded on his lap as he looks at Carlos. 

“I can let you go so you can leave,” Carlos says and motions to the car before shoving his hand back into his pocket.

Josh shakes his head and toes the ground with his boot. “I’m fine,” he says and grins, the expression of his face making Carlos’ chest tighten. He nods again and drags his teeth along his lower lip, wondering where Josh is going with this. There’s no way in hell he heard Kendall and Carlos’ conversation, so he doesn’t know about the little crush he has on him. 

“So what do you want to do?”  _Nice use of words_ , Carlos thinks and clenches his eyes shut for a moment, opening them with a sigh. He expects to see Josh making a face but, instead, sees that he’s just smiling at him. 

Before answering, Josh scoots back on the seat and leans against the panel of the other door, one leg bent underneath the other. He extends the left one on the floorboard and says, “You can come in.”

Carlos swallows and starts moving without thinking, ducking so that he can get into the car. He shuts the door behind him and looks at Josh, who’s leaning slightly forward, bottom lip caught between his teeth. If that doesn’t look like an invitation, Carlos doesn’t know what does, and he decides to just jump in with both feet.

Taking a deep breath, Carlos leans in and kisses Josh softly, cupping his jaw with one hand, while he moves the other to his thigh. He’s honestly expecting the other man to push him away and is surprised when Josh kisses back, one of his hands wrapping around the nape of Carlos’ neck.

It’s surprisingly easy, kissing Josh, and Carlos opens his mouth on a moan, the noise vibrating in the back of his throat when he feels Josh’s tongue slip between his lips. He closes his eyes and screws them shut, pushing the other man back against the door, situating so that he’s on his knees, hovering above Josh.

After kissing for another moment, Carlos pulls away and breathes, “I didn’t think that was going to happen.” He laughs and licks his lips, looking down at the man underneath him, heart thumping behind his rib cage.

“Me either,” Josh whispers and he smirks, pushing Carlos back. When he falls onto the seat, the younger man gives him a moment to get situated before climbing onto his lap, straddling him easily. “Kind of glad it did, though.”

“Oh god, yeah, me too.” 

Josh rolls his eyes and leans down to catch Carlos’ mouth in another kiss, placing both hands on either side of his neck. He rolls his hips down and Carlos groans against the kiss, moving his hands to the only place he can: Josh’s ass. Both hands grip him through the fabric of his slacks and Carlos pulls him down against his lap, biting and sucking on his lower lip, letting it go.

When they break away to breathe, Carlos leans in and presses his lips to the hollow of Josh’ throat, kissing it lightly before nipping at his skin. He squeezes his ass and moves a hand between them, getting the button and zipper of Josh’s pants undone. “Sit up a little,” Carlos whispers and he pulls the fabric down once the man on his lap has lifted himself just enough.

Carlos pulls Josh back down and moves his hands around, cupping his ass roughly and kneading it the best he can, biting down on his lip because the noises Josh is making are going straight to his cock. “Fuck,” he breathes and squeezes the younger man’s ass harder.

“Fuck,” Josh gasps and he rolls back against Carlos’ hands, laughing. “You must really have a thing for asses, huh?”

“Just yours,” is the answer Carlos gives as he lifts Josh up a little, moving his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, groaning. He runs his fingers along the swell of Josh’s ass before gripping it, digging his fingers in. 

Josh moans and lifts a hand, gripping Carlos’ hair. “What’s so special about mine?”

“It’s huge and looks fuckable.” Carlos squeezes Josh’s ass again and groans in frustration when he feels his phone go off in his pocket. He pulls it out and looks at the text message from Kendall, asking where he is because they’re ready to go back to his house to celebrate. “I should go,” he mumbles.

“Your band’s waiting,” Josh says, breathlessly, and he laughs, kissing Carlos softly before sliding off of his lap, sitting next to him. “You should give me your number so I can text you later. Maybe we can finish this sometime.”

Carlos laughs and nods, pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch. “Yeah,” he says and chuckles again, turning to look at Josh. “I’d like that.”

They exchange numbers and Carlos gives himself a moment to calm down before climbing out of the car. Before he can shut the door, Josh follows him and smacks his ass roughly, gripping it before pulling away. He turns to look at the other man and bites his lower lip, shaking his head as he grins, mumbling, “Tease.”

“Just giving you something to look forward to next time,” Josh replies as he walks around to the front of his car, grinning at Carlos. “Don’t forget to call me.”

Nodding, Carlos waves back to Josh and starts walking in the direction of his own car, jogging the rest of the way when Kendall sends him another message, telling him to hurry up. He gets to the car a few minutes later and climbs in the backseat, putting his seat belt on, huffing. “Let’s go home,” he says and grins.

“Dude,” Kendall says as he looks in the rear view mirror at Carlos. “Did you follow that poor boy back to his car and get laid?”

“What?!” James and Logan say in unison, both of them turning to glare at their best friend, who turns pink and shrugs his shoulders. He smacks Kendall on the arm and tells him to drive, that he doesn’t want to talk about it, and then settles back against the seat.

Halfway home, Carlos gets a text from Josh that says he prefers Carlos’ ass and thinks it’s bigger than his own. Carlos replies that they’ll have to see about that next time and avoids his friends’ questions the whole night.


End file.
